


the death of Buzz Lightyear

by Rangerfan58



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	1. Chapter 1

Star Command was in chaos during one of the regular meetings that the galactic president had commander Nebula and three other Rangers fell in the line of duty so now they had to figure out who would take over Nebula's command and also deal with the Ranger that no longer had a team since the three Rangers had been Lightyear, Nova, and Booster and the remaining member of the team was XR so yeah he was dealing with the loss of both his team and the commander who he considered his father

"what now we've lost the commander our best Ranger and two rookies that served under him in one blow"

"wait is the galactic president alright?"

"I honestly don't know"

XR speaks up

"the president is fine, while my team was distracting the hornets my job was to get her to safety and get her to safety I did"

"why would they trust a robot in the first place?"

"hey, this robot is a space Ranger just like the rest of you and the  _reason_  I was chosen was because due to the fact that the building was pretty much surrounded I was the only one who had the capabilities to make sure she got to safety while my team made the distraction"

well a few days later they met their new commander and he almost shut XR down if not for the fact that the president was there to oversee the transfer and told him that if he so much as  _touched_  him he would be fired

"but what if I need to…"

"she means figuratively sir not literarily"

"oh yes ma'am"

"good because that Ranger saved my life and possibly the entire galactic alliance by doing so"

"I understand madam president no one will do anything to Ranger XR while I am in command of this station"

"good now than I have a meeting to attend though I do wish I could attend the funeral for four fine Rangers"

and with that she leaves the station the new commander does something not many people were expecting though to be honest it really shouldn't of been a surprise since he was still new to the station if not to star command

"ok I need two things done, one I need someone to make the preparations for the funeral for the four Rangers we just lost and for another I need a debriefing on how this station works so that I'm ready should anything happen to threaten this station"

and so while XR gives the commander the debriefing with two others three others get the preparations done for the funeral and once the debriefing was over they held the little funeral since there was no body of any of them they had to do with speeches for all three from those that knew them and that was basically XR and those that had served under Nebula and then the new commander had a few things to say

"I'm not commander Nebula and I won't pretend to be either but I will do my best to keep what he had going alive"

well what no one knew was that the funeral was a bit presumptuous since the four Rangers were not dead they were just changed into another life form

"well this could complicate things"

"you think Lightyear"

"sir you're alive we thought you were destroyed when the blast hit you"

"no I was turned into a crab like creature same as you three"

"ok not to put a damper on things but how are we going to get back to the station and reverse this?"

"maybe we can do what you and Buzz tried to do last time we were changed into a creature Mira get to the station and get to the science lab maybe they might have a way to help us"

"not a bad idea Booster except last time Mira and I could fly the shuttle albeit very awkwardly but we could still fly it this time that's not possible"

well suddenly they were fired at by fellow Rangers because they didn't know it but their uniforms were ruined and they were standing right in front of them so naturally the Rangers could only think one thing even if they had been at the station the last time something like this had occurred

"we're being fired at by our fellow Rangers what do we do commander?"

"I suggest a tactical retreat for now"

and that's exactly what they do but just as they are about to leave they find themselves in front of the galactic president and the Rangers stopped shooting not wanting to risk hurting her

"what is going on in here?"

"madam president step away from the creatures"

"what for?"

"they're part of the reason we lost four of our finest Rangers"

"I have a question weren't all of them hit by a blast?"

that makes them stop and think

"you know now that I think about it she's right they were hit by a blast of some sort of green ray"

"you're right but if that's the case than…"

they all stand down instantly and walk over to them

"it's good to know you guys aren't dead"

"hey I wonder if they could write down what we should do next"

they actually manage to do so but unfortunately the other Rangers that weren't currently crab like creatures didn't like the plan for one reason, the four Rangers they had found to be alive still wanted to be considered dead for the time being

"no offense commander Nebula, Rangers but we just had a funeral for you guys why wouldn't we want the news that you're alive to be known and you back to your old selves?"

Buzz explains to them that they wouldn't know the first thing about how to reverse the affects of the ray plus they didn't know what it was that Zurg was planning in the first place so it was just best to be considered dead still until they knew more about what Zurg was planning plus if even Zurg thought they were dead it might give them the upper hand on protecting the galaxy by being there in crab form to fight him

"no offense but what are you going to do, pinch him?"

all four nod yes

"oh"

"no offense but Zurg is tougher than pinching"

"wait how are you four even going to get close to him after all four large crabs are kinda obvious"

well they all look at each other and then Buzz thinks about shrinking to the size of a regular crab and he goes to that size and the others quickly follow suit

"well I think that answers my question"

they get back to a size that they could write with and Buzz suggests staying with the president for the moment so that they could continue to protect her

"that's not such a bad idea actually let's go for it"

"so think we can manage to act like the four of them are still dead?"

"we're gonna have to otherwise we're doomed"

and so a few weeks later there was a big conference that a lot of Rangers had to attend since there was an increase in security due to a lot of dignitaries and no one knew that there were four supposedly dead Rangers there as well a lot smaller than expected and also still crabs but definitely close to the president as she was their priority along with a few other Rangers that were not in on the secret of them being alive


	2. Chapter 2

"commander Nebula how about we each take a corner of the podium just in case"

"good idea Lightyear let's do it"

and so they quickly spread out to good places that would allow them to protect the president should it come to that and with that done the president started the conference

"thank you for coming to this important conference, this meeting is about certain galactic laws that need to be reinforced mainly laws about weapons that can destroy planets and complete civilizations"

and so she continues her speech when suddenly Zurg showed up not too happy about what was being discussed and the new commander immediately started giving orders

"XR I need you to distract Zurg while the others try and get behind him"

"I'm on it"

well two hornets  _would've_ gotten the president except for the fact that Nebula and Nova quickly grew in size and took the blow for her and since there was a hornet in her reach Nova pinched the hornet in half as for Nebula he left it to a Ranger that had a better position to get it

"ok what are crabs doing protecting the president that's our job"

"less chatter more fighting"

and so they continued the fight and Buzz and Booster also grew to the same size as Nova and Nebula and also protected the president and taking care of hornets that got close enough to them and then Nebula made an obvious comment

"guys we have to get the president out of here for her own safety"

"ok Nova you're with the commander, commander Booster and I will cover your escape"

"right"

and so Nebula tugs at the presidents dress but that was a prearranged signal to let her know to follow two crabs to safety and so while Nebula and Nova got the president to safety Booster and Buzz covered their escape with the rest of the Rangers in fact Booster actually managed to save XR from some of the hornets that were behind him. Three hours later the battle finally ended and some of the Rangers who also covered the escape of the president came back with the crabs and the president in tow

"ok the president is fine and the battle with Zurg is finally over for now, oh and by the way the crabs did a fine job protecting the president"

"crabs protecting the president now I've seen everything"

"good work everyone XR are you alright?"

"I'm fine commander nothing was damaged"

"good sorry I made you play decoy while the others did most of the work"

"it's fine after all it seemed like the best plan that would work at the time and work it did I probably would've done the same"

well Zurg hadn't actually left at the time and he once again aimed for the president but Nebula and Buzz got in front of the beam to protect the president and they went down hard and when the other Rangers heard the fire they quickly fired at Zurg and then he finally retreated at the same time some of the Rangers went to where the crabs were last seen but they had to wait until the smoke cleared for them to actually check and once the smoke cleared they received a  _huge_  surprise even the president was surprised Buzz and Nebula were on the ground unconscious and by the looks of it barely breathing

"commander Nebula, Ranger Lightyear but how?"

well no one had an answer but one of the better Rangers quickly checked to see if they had a pulse and went into emergency mode

"these people need medical attention now!"

Booster and Mira were still in their crab form but they managed to get closer to them as a means of support and then the temporary commander actually made the connection before XR but you couldn't blame him because XR had overloaded so badly he was offline when he saw two people he thought was dead

"if commander Nebula and Ranger Lightyear are alive then that must mean…"

he turns to the two remaining crabs

"madam president correct me if I'm wrong but the other two crabs are Rangers Booster, and Nova aren't they?"

"yes they are commander"

"I'll see if the LGM's can find a way to bring them back without hurting them"

and so several hours later Booster and Mira were back to normal and the team was waiting outside of medical for any news about their team leader and commanding officer

"so you four were actually turned into crabs and we didn't know"

"that's right XR but we were able to understand each other plus we could change size to be able to write things down as a means to communicate with the president and the few others that were there when we revealed ourselves"

the temporary commanding officer comes over to them

"any news?"

"no nothing sir"

"how long have they been at it anyways?"

"I stopped keeping track after the third hour"

"XR do you know?"

"no sir I haven't kept track of the time at all"

"Booster?"

"sorry commander but I've been too worried to keep track of the time"

well one of the LGM's that gave regular reports came out and wrote something down and when he noticed the commander he gave him a report

"still nothing after nine hours"

the LGM goes back into the room and the commander sits down exhausted because he had been running the station and was worried about fellow Rangers and after hearing how long it had been since they were brought up for medical attention it all came crashing down on him

"how much longer can the Rangers take this?"

"sir you never know we might yet hear some good news"

"I know that Ranger Nova it's just that right now everyone is down because two people are hanging on to death's door and there isn't any news one way or the other"

well the desk was actually leaving him alone and then a Ranger who was still fairly new asked the one question that no one wanted to hear at the moment

"sir is there any news yet?"

"ok Ranger I have a job for you you are to announce to the entire station that we have not received any word on their conditions yet and if anyone asks us or the doctors unless you're called down by me or the other Rangers they're going to the brig for a few hours am I clear?"

"yes sir"

and so a few minutes later the station heard the news that no one was to disturb the doctors or the Rangers waiting unless called for two hours later the commander had to get back to work but team Lightyear had the job of staying put until they heard anything. Three hours after the commander left one of the doctors finally came out looking weary but happy

"they're both going to pull through it's going to take them some time to recover but recover they will"

"thank you doctor, I need a Ranger at medical now"

a few minutes later a Ranger shows up

"what is it Ranger Nova?"

"could you tell the commander that commander Nebula and Ranger Lightyear are going to pull through but the recovery will take a while?"

"I'm on it"

and with that he leaves while team Lightyear is allowed in the room so that they could be completed

"just a warning they will probably be asleep for some time"

"we understand"

and with that the waiting began the entire team knowing that it could be days before either of them woke up and once they did there was the possibility of them still thinking they were in battle

"so how are we going to deal with battle instincts?"

"we'll figure something out we always do"

and so three days later Nebula was the first to wake up and he got into standard firing position with his leg but he was quickly tackled by Booster

"get off of me"

"we will once you calm down commander you're in medical right now"

after hearing that Nebula calms down enough to notice his surroundings and the fact that he really hurt

"Nova could you help me get back up on my bed and make sure Buzz doesn't do the same thing?"

"no problem sir"

and that's when he noticed that all four of them were normal again

"wait we're back to our old selves"

"yes sir we are you and Buzz were hit by Zurg but the LGM's managed to bring Booster and I back safely"

and so for two months Nebula was in medical but Buzz was still unconscious since two days after Nebula woke up the doctor declared Buzz was in a deep coma and while they still had a job to do his team visited him regularly

"hey Buzz things are going ok right now, Zurg failed in his latest plot to destroy star command and some of the new recruits might actually make decent Rangers though none will be as good as you are, we miss you Buzz come back to us soon"

well Mira left and two hours later Nebula was in the room as he also visited when he could but it wasn't very often since he was recovering and also co-leading the team

"hey son things are going great right now Zurg is being stopped at every turn and some of the others that try and take over are also being given trouble by the other Rangers since this happened to you they decided to double their efforts even if it costs them sleep though neither I or my co-commander approve of it we can't stop them either"

he goes quiet just wishing that Buzz would wake up

"Buzz if I told you your team is doing great I'd be lying your team needs you now more than ever yeah we're doing great against Zurg and the others but your team still needs their leader Mira may be a good replacement temporarily but as a permanent leader well she's not ready to take over your role even though eventually she'll have to lead her people she's just not ready for such a thing yet"

he checks the time and realizes he's been in the room longer than initially intended

"well I have to get back to my shift son, hope you wake up soon"

he grabs Buzz's hand and squeezes it not expecting anything to happen like the past two months but this time he actually gets a response it was weak but Buzz actually squeezed Nebula's hand and when Nebula squeezes it again for the doctor five minutes later it was a bit stronger and Nebula and the doctor could both tell that it was a definite squeeze plus his eyes fluttered open for a brief moment not long enough for him to actually register anything but they were open

"commander I do believe Ranger Lightyear is actually waking up"

"I'm alerting his team to the fact that they have the rest of the day off so that they can be here when he finally wakes up"

"even though it might be several days before things actually register?"

"doctor this is Buzz you're talking about he'll recover faster than you think"

and so his team was in medical just waiting for Buzz to actually wake up and when he did they were very excited that he was finally out of his coma after two long months not to mention when he finally  _did_ regain consciousness Nebula was also there since his co-commander had decided that he needed some time off to get sleep and see if Buzz had improved any

"commander why do I feel like I've been put into one of Zurg's torture machines?"

"you've been in a coma for two months Ranger so you're very weak until further notice you're on medical leave"

"thank you commander I need it"

and with that he goes back to sleep revealing just how much the coma had taken out of his body

"he's exhausted and I don't blame him he's been gone for two months it's got to be draining on his body"

"at least now we truly know he's going to pull through"

well a month later Buzz was walking again and starting to regain his upper body strength that he would need to get back into the fight plus he was also allowed to run laps around the gym and hover in a pack under close observation and the doctor was simply amazed at how much progress he had made in such a short time

"if I wasn't seeing this for myself I wouldn't believe how fast he's recovering"

"that's Lightyear for you if there's something that needs done he'll keep at it until it's either finished or he can't do it any longer"

"I see he still needs time to recover though"

"he knows which is why while you see him pushing his limits he also stops when he knows he can't do anything else for the day"

"hey guys I think it's time we stop the training for now, I'm going home to rest"

"got it Buzz"

well two months after he woke up things took a turn for the worst and no one could do a thing about it because Zurg had actually managed to take down the galactic alliance and force those that were part of it into hiding, a very deep hiding at that for their own safety and Buzz got the news over the television and did the smart thing he destroyed everything that could connect him with star command and went into hiding with a group of civilians that had no clue as to who he was. Three years later many people really didn't have a lot of hope


	3. Chapter 3

"hey guys let's face it we're done for after all the galactic alliance is gone and it's only a matter of time before we're found and enslaved"

"only if you give up"

"look Bunzel, it's  _over_  Zurg won the moment he killed the president and destroyed star command"

well 'Bunzel' left the group annoyed at them and weighed the options of telling them the truth but then he remembered he currently had no means of fighting Zurg so he immediately scrapped any and all plans he had in mind since they involved some sort of weapon and then one of the younger ones in the group finds him

"hey Bunzel sorry about what the elders are saying but honestly they have a point Zurg defeated the galactic alliance three years ago how can we fight against him?"

"by never giving up Granet"

"Bunzel I'm sorry but with the destruction of star command I hardly have any dreams left and I pretty much gave up the moment they took my mom away from me when she gave me the chance to escape to this group"

well they get back to the group and things are quiet for about two weeks when suddenly 'Bunzel' decides enough is enough

"ok I've had enough of this we've been in hiding for three years and nothing has changed except our location every three months"

"yeah and there's nothing we can do to change that"

"that's where you're wrong look I never told anyone this but…I'm actually Buzz Lightyear of star command I was recovering from major injuries when Zurg took over and since I knew I wasn't strong enough I went into hiding like the rest of you hoping to one day be strong enough to rejoin the battle and rejoin I will or actually I might as well start the battle since there hasn't been any reports of fighting anywhere's in the Galaxy"

the others are completely shocked at the revelation

"look, Buzz even if what you're saying is true we don't have any weapons"

"I know but if I'm right we have weapons stashed where the alliance used to meet"

suddenly the alien that looked and sounded like the president spoke up for the first time since shortly after they had banded together

"there are weapons there alright I authorized them just in case something like this should ever happen, I was wondering when you were going to reveal yourself Lightyear"

"madam president it's good to see you alive"

what no one knew was that some of the Rangers had been kept alive but prisoner aboard the station and they were quite tired of it

"commander have you managed to hotwire the bars yet?"

"negative Ranger Nova and I thought I told you that since we're no longer Rangers I go by my last name"

"sorry si…Nebula but I was trained to call you by your authority"

"I know well if we can get free I think I can repair XR and also free Booster"

"and I can use my powers again"

"let's do it"

and so they continue to try and short circuit the cell bars not knowing that in actuality all the Rangers had been kept alive but tortured and separated for the most part so that they couldn't plan anything. Back on capitol planet Buzz and the group he was with managed to sneak into the senate building and get the weapons that were stashed there and get themselves back to where they were currently staying

"alright we've accomplished the first step in freeing the galaxy now all we need to do is start a resistance and start fighting back"

"but before we fight back we're gonna have to train with these weapons"

"good point"

and so with some help from Buzz and a few hit and misses they finally manage to learn how to use the weapons after a few weeks

"alright here's the deal Zurg has taken over pretty much the entire Galaxy just like he kept boasting about but he doesn't know that people escaped from his control"

"where to first Lightyear?"

"I say we take back the senate building first, and once that's free we take care of the rest of capitol planet"

"once we do that then what?"

"we find ourselves a ship and take back star command"

"let's do it"

and so for three months two operations were going on at the same time without the knowledge of the other on capitol planet Buzz and his little group were freeing capitol planet and on the station Nebula and his team were freeing star command it's just that Buzz's group finished three days before star command was freed so they would help Nebula and his group out

"Nebula what exactly are we going to do once we free star command?"

"simple Nova we free capitol planet first and then the rest of the galaxy"

well three days before the station was freed a red alert sounded because of the fact that Buzz and his team used a star command vessel. On the vessel

"are you sure you can avoid the lasers?"

"well as long as Zurg hasn't changed them I can indeed avoid the laser beams"

and so Buzz successfully dodges the laser fire and once on the station they're immediately in a fight since Zurg's minions were in the launch bay. Several minutes later Nebula and his crew were in the science bay looking for an old weapon of the LGM's and also to see if XR had been disassembled and kept there and Buzz and his crew ran in to not only hide from the enemy but also look for the same weapon. Minutes earlier

"ok people here's the plan we're going to go to the science bay the LGM's were working on a weapon that had just been completed when Zurg took over according to the LGM's that were with me before they were captured they hid the weapon some where's in the science bay and we're gonna get it"

"than lead on Ranger"

and so they jump into the science bay and Buzz welds the door shut and turns around only to find him and his crew aimed at by some very familiar people well except they were wearing the wrong clothing and had whatever they could grab as weapons in their hands and Nebula speaks up first

"while I appreciate the fact that you welded the door shut you're trespassing on star command property so I suggest getting off my station"

"commander wait…"

"I'm not a commander anymore I'm just a civilian going by Nebula"

well Booster carefully walks over to Buzz and his group so that he could disarm them when Buzz finally does something that only Buzz would do he declared he was going to fight the enemy…alone

"you know what I shouldn't have gotten anyone in my side involved in this I'm going to take care of Zurg's forces on this station alone so that no one gets hurt since Zurg is  _my_  enemy"

well Mira and Booster are the first to recognize Buzz after he declared himself going up against Zurg's forces alone and Booster is the first to speak up

"but you can't it's in the manual"

"exactly everyone needs backup"

"um Booster Nova what's going on?"

Buzz salutes

"Ranger Lightyear reporting in after three years in hiding"

Nebula also stands down

"good to have you back son I'm assuming these are the people you've lived with?"

"yes sir"

"good work people once we free the station we'll take back capitol planet…together"

"sorry sir but that's not possible"

"what for?"

"capitol planet is already freed sir"

"well you guys did indeed do a fine job very well help us find XR and the LGM's last weapon and then we'll take back the station

and so two days later they were still in the science bay since no one knew where they were and had finally reactivated XR and found the weapon and were ready to use it. a day later the station was finally freed

"now to free the rest of the galaxy"

"um no offense but what are you talking about the last thing I remember is the intruder alarm going off while in the science lab"

"it's a long story XR best told when everything has calmed down"

he then goes to a communication line and gives a prearranged signal to a group of people mainly the president and the few people who had stayed to guard her

"main base to small base come in"

"this is small base go ahead"

"main base free time for rest to be free"

"understood main base will send personnel ASAP"

"roger small base main base out"

"um Buzz what was that all about?"

"since Zurg more than likely beat us using our own communications against us the galactic president and I came up with a code to alert her to the fact that star command is now free and that it's time to start fighting back but since we were practically decimated by Zurg a few civilians that were going through the process of becoming Rangers are unofficially joining our ranks so that we can fight against Zurg"

"wait I thought the president was dead"

"she managed to escape though her Ranger guards did not"

"um Buzz do you think that Zurg knows that she's alive?"

"negative sir due to the fact that someone acted as her body double to make sure she escaped alive"

"very well let's get to it"

and so a few hours later the civilians that were in training for star command were on board the station and ready for duty and three months later they actually managed to free Mira's home world but they were still working on Booster's and the other worlds in the alliance

"ok Tangia is finally free now all we need to do is free the rest of the galactic alliance"

"easier said than done Buzz you know that"

"I know Nova but at least we have a goal to aim for"

"good point sir"

"how about we make that goal smaller Buzz?"

"right first we free Booster's home planet and then go from there one planet at a time"

and so they eventually free the entire galaxy well that was originally theirs to begin with anyways and things turned back to normal

"so what do you guys think of doing a patrol?"

"why not?"

well Zurg was not too pleased with Lightyear and star command so when he saw which cruiser was out he blasted the ship to pieces and made star command think they were destroyed plus Zurg also thought he had destroyed Lightyear what no one knew was that they were out of their uniforms for the most part and had launched the shuttle at the same time as the ship was destroyed so yeah they managed to trick Zurg into thinking they were dead


	4. Chapter 4

"ok so now what do we do after all Zurg and star command think we're dead due to the shuttles that were in our vicinity"

"well for now we get ourselves to the nearest planet and land there once we do that we can get ourselves organized enough to plan our next move"

and so they actually land on Tangia in one of the more remote areas so that they wouldn't be easily discovered by Zurg's forces and well since they had to hide from star command at the moment until they could figure some things out they were also hiding from fellow Rangers

"ok so what are we going to do about the fact that Zurg is out there and we have no ship?"

"well Mira I think we need to find a way to figure out Zurg's latest plan and then find our way to the capitol and alert your father to the situation maybe he can loan us a ship to get back to star command"

"you know that's not such a bad idea guys"

and so they manage to get themselves to a small town and Booster had actually found some clothes that would fit him so he got out of uniform and into those and once in town they found out that Zurg was actually planning on making the president surrender what with Buzz and his team supposedly dead once the team found that out they left the town to a more secluded area on the way to the capitol

"so that's his plan this time, well I say we stop him in any way possible"

"uh yeah Buzz what if dad doesn't loan us a ship?"

"didn't think of that"

well they get to the capitol and the guards didn't recognize any of them without their uniforms but they did allow them into the temple for an audience with the king at some point in the day and well when it was time for the evening meal they finally saw Mira's father who instantly recognized her

"Mira they reported that you and your team had been killed"

"sorry dad but Zurg blew up our ship and we couldn't let him know that we were still alive"

"well you guys need to stop him at all cost I'll let you take one of our ships first thing in the morning since today all fields and shops are closed due to the usual celebration that happens every year"

"oh yeah I forgot about that let's do it"

and so that night they celebrated but the next day they were ready for action

"I've also taken the liberty of providing you guys with weapons since you're obviously not armed in any way"

"thank you your highness now let's stop Zurg"

and so they get onto the ship that was loaned to them and leave Tangia ready to fight Zurg once again

"ok the first thing we have to do is get to star command and update the commander on the situation once that's done we have to try and stop Zurg am I clear?"

"yes sir"

and so three days later two days before Zurg wanted the treaty signed they reach star command and are immediately shot at due to the fact that it was a new Tangian vessel and as such was not registered with star command mainly due to the fact that it was a prototype but since it was Buzz piloting the ship they managed to evade the laser fire and get through the shields no problem and also land in the shuttle bay even though it was a slightly tight fit but they managed and were also surrounded by fellow Rangers because unfortunately there were still a few bugs in the system and one of them was the fact that apparently the radio still wasn't working properly

"come out with your hands where we can see them"

the Rangers come out with their hands up no questions asked since they knew how dangerous it was to cross space Rangers being Rangers themselves and when they showed themselves well all but the more experienced Rangers stood down the experienced ones kept their guard up since they knew of the possibility of it being a trap as it had happened before but one of them lowered so that they could comm. the commander

"uh commander Nebula you're needed in the launch bay"

"on my way"

and so Nebula gets to the launch bay and with some support by a rookie also aims his leg at the four Rangers but then asks them a question that confuses everyone but the Rangers with their hands up

"what is our mission?"

"to protect and serve the galaxy"

Buzz answered the question this time putting down his hands knowing that he replied correctly and Nebula also stood down since he also knew it was the correct answer when Nebula's leg came down the three other Rangers also put their hands down but the Rangers that were guarding them kept their hands up and aimed right at them

"keep your hands up"

"stand down men it's them they came out of it alive, how I have no clue but they did"

and then Buzz salutes the commander

"team Lightyear reporting in sir, sorry we took so long some situations arose"

"it's good to have you guys alive Lightyear now let's stop Zurg's latest plan"

and so they do and once that was settled everyone wanted to know what the code was about

three months before supposed death

_"Buzz we have a problem"_

_"what is it sir?"_

_"well we can't keep this whole you supposedly dying on us and think that you can just come back over the past four weeks you and your team have disappeared twelve times and considered dead only to show up where no one expects you to be and take care of the situation"_

_"what do you suggest sir?"_

_"well since we know that people can fake who you are I was thinking about having a code to work with and anyone of you can answer once someone answers the code correctly all of you can stand down once I stand down"_

_"than let's do it"_

_several days later the code was in place and they could all answer flawlessly_

_"now than I don't really expect any trouble but just in case it comes we now have this code to recognize you guys by"_

present day

"and so we've had that code ever since"

"well it seems like a good idea but still why don't we have something like that?"

"simple it was decided that since team Lightyear gets into the most trouble only team Lightyear would have an identification code though I suppose we should find a way of recognizing the rest of you guys just in case something happen"

"lets do it"

and so after looking for a way to identify space Rangers they finally manage to come up with something that was  _definitely_  not solid but it was a start

"well hopefully the enemy doesn't find out about this system and we can use it until we get something a bit more solid"

well five months later the space Rangers suffered a major hit at a base that was just getting started so no one really knew about it and thus made things a little more complicated in figuring out what exactly went wrong when suddenly about fifteen of the fifty Rangers showed up

"identify yourselves"

"Rangers forever serve and protect the galaxy, even if you don't like them"

that makes the Rangers that had started the search stand down and demand a debriefing which they got and didn't like at all

"so anyone got a plan to handle the new situation?"

"if Ranger Lightyear were here he'd think of something but he and his team are doing something else we might just have to come up with a plan on our own"

at that moment team Lightyear was being…detained

"ok who's brilliant idea was it to take a shortcut"

"oh come on it seemed like a good idea at the time Mira"

"XR because of your energy detection system that shortcut lead us into a trap"

"um Buzz I hate to tell you guys this but um I think these guys work for Zurg before they managed to knock me out completely I thought I heard one of them talking about informing Zurg that some Rangers were their prisoners"

"good work Booster, XR think you can break out of your bonds and free the rest of us we have to escape before Zurg comes and finds out it's us they've got"

"sorry but in case you haven't noticed  _I'm on a magnet!_ "

"than we'll just have to figure something else out"

well Zurg came and realized his greatest enemy was in the hands of some people he'd contracted to try and capture some Rangers so that he could use them as a bargaining chip

he never expected them to get his foe on the first day

"ah Lightyear this is a surprise looks like this time I win"

"you may have me and my team but star command will defeat you it may not be today and it may not happen for some time but they will be victorious in the end"

"that's what you think!"

and so he gets onto the galactic channels and declares that they were to surrender

 


	5. Chapter 5

"as if Zurg"

"well if you don't, than these Rangers will be killed"

with that he shows team Lightyear bound and gagged and the Rangers that had originally thought of Buzz thinking up a plan were shocked

"um ok on second thought I think we need to mount a rescue for team Lightyear instead of team Lightyear planning a rescue for the base"

commander Nebula actually gathered some of his best Rangers to try and come up with some sort of a plan to rescue team Lightyear

"ok Buzz and his team have gotten themselves into a situation they can't handle now we have a new base and a team that needs rescuing plus the rest of the fifty Rangers on the new base if they're alive now does anyone have any sort of a plan?"

no one did at the moment because they didn't know the full situation or where the team was being kept that is until a few days before they had to give Zurg their answer about if they were to surrender because XR managed to upload a detailed plan of the place they were being held at plus the coordinates

"well looks like XR came through for the team"

"hey commander I think I know how we can rescue team Lightyear but you're gonna have to follow my plan exactly otherwise it's doomed to fail"

"and the new base?"

"unfortunately there's not much we can do for them right now for so we're just gonna have to let it go for the moment"

and so they come up with a plan that would work  _if_  it was followed exactly but only if it was followed exactly and on the day that the time limit was up they put the plan into action and the president actually knew of it this time because she had a part in it she actually was to fake the surrender while the Rangers saved their team

"Zurg since you have given us no other choice we will completely surrender to you after we see that the Rangers you've taken captive are still alive"

and so the team was shown to still be alive and then Zurg came down with the surrender form once Zurg was down on the planet the Rangers went into action

"Buzz you in here son?"

"commander Nebula what are you doing here I thought you would be there for the surrender?"

"nope it's all part of our plan there are Rangers in the senate building right now waiting for the signal that you guys are free"

and so they get off of the ship and Nebula gives the Rangers in the building the signal

"that's the signal let's go"

and so they start shooting at Zurg and a few minutes later team Lightyear and the other Rangers involved in the rescue showed up and Zurg was forced to retreat

"well that takes care of Zurg for now"

a few weeks later star command was in trouble again but this time it was due to an unseen enemy, the shape stealer had returned and no one knew about it for the moment all they knew was that systems were failing on them and they didn't know why

"great we have another systems failure and commander Nebula hasn't been seen all day"

"he might be meeting with the president Buzz you know he does that on occasion"

"good point Mira, ok let's try and get this ship back into shape"

and with that they try to get the station functional again but when Nebula shows up they shock them by going after Buzz but when they saw the blue glow of his eyes they knew what was going on

"great the shape stealers back we're gonna have to get him off the commander and then get him back into space"

"lets do it"

and so they actually succeed with the very basic plan

"uh guys you can get off of me now"

"sorry commander we had a little situation that required us to tackle you"

"what kind of a situation requires tackling your commanding officer?"

"you were being controlled by the shape shifter sir"

"that would indeed do it thank you from freeing me from his control"

and so things go back to normal of course there was still the whole bad guys escaping deal that was going on but other than that things went great until another summit meeting happened and Zurg decided to attack

"let's take care of Zurg men"

and so they fight Zurg and his hornets but this time they take a supposedly heavy blow they thought that they had lost over half the Rangers when they disappeared in a flash of light Lightyear and his team were not one of the ones taken but several others were plus a few dignitaries were also missing

"looks like Zurg won this battle"

"not if we don't give up come on guys lets take care of Zurg"

"Buzz if you haven't noticed we have Rangers missing"

"I know commander but that may just be all part of Zurgs plan"

"yeah and what about the dignitaries Buzz they've gone missing too"

well Buzz finally had to admit defeat on this one

"I honestly don't know Rangers"

well the Rangers and dignitaries were prisoners of Zurg all of them kept separate due to the fact that the Rangers could make excellent plans of escape and well the dignitaries weren't as useless as many would seem because before they became dignitaries most of them were soldiers of their own planet yes the space Rangers were more involved in the protection but they also had guards that were part of the people there as well just in case the Rangers couldn't be there for a bit so they were all kept separate as well

"we have  _got_  to get out of here"

"well that's not going to happen for a while"

"well I'm not giving up maybe I can think of a way to get out of here and then we can free the others"

"look they kept all the Space Rangers separate and now that I think about it they've kept a lot of other dignitaries separate as well and I want to know why"

"it's a little complicated but I think they used to be soldiers for their planet"

"that would do it wouldn't it"

"yes it would because that means that they can make plans that can hurt Zurg"

"how would they hurt Zurg?"

"oh just having them escape would hurt him but if they managed to free the Rangers the Rangers can gang up on him and free the other dignitaries and get a hold of star command"

"yeah that would be bad for Zurg"

and so they're stuck on what to do when a few days later the decision was made for them due to the fact that while Nebula did not sanction an official rescue mission he didn't forbid an attempt either

hours after the capture

_"what are we going to do sir?"_

_"well we can't attempt a rescue it's to dangerous"_

_"but sir…"_

_"no Buzz I won't a rescue mission to be done on my watch"_

_the rest of the Rangers were not happy for several days when finally Booster of all people found the loophole that was needed for the rescue mission_

_"hey guys you know how the commander hasn't sanctioned a rescue attempt?"_

_"of course we know Booster why do you think we keep meeting in secret so that the commander doesn't know what we're planning on attempting"_

_"well I think I found the loophole"_

_"what loophole?"_

_"well the commander stated that he wouldn't sanction a rescue attempt on his watch well I just heard him talk to the president about the fact that he was taking the next few days off starting in an hour"_

_"that's perfect good work Booster"_

_"yeah but we still need Rangers to stay behind just in case something goes wrong"_

_"I say team Lightyear and twelve others stay the rest of us will try a rescue attempt"_

_"but…"_

_"sorry Ranger Lightyear but we need you and your team if something goes wrong you guys are the best team in the galaxy I won't lose you guys to Zurg on the first round of rescue attempts"_

_"very well but be careful"_

present day

"hey guys we're busting you out of here"

once they got the dignitaries that used to be soldiers out things went smoothly because they covered the Rangers backs while the Rangers freed their own people

"ok now what?"

"well we have a shuttle waiting for us all we have to do is get past these guys and we're pretty much home free"

"let's do it"

and so they actually succeed in getting to the shuttle and getting off the planet

"nice so back to capitol planet I assume"

"exactly we're going back to capitol planet"

unfortunately they ran into engine trouble but a few days later they were back at star command and Nebula was on the comm.

"you guys have a lot of explaining to do once you dock"

all the Rangers answer in a subdued manner

"yes commander"

and so they get back and all meet up with commander Nebula

"what were you guys thinking?"

"that we would attempt a rescue"

"I never authorized a rescue"

"Booster found a loophole in what you said and while they were making the attempt the rest of us stayed behind just in case something went wrong"

"look just confirm if I meant an unofficial rescue or not ok?"

"yes sir"

well they finish Zurg for the moment and things were peaceful. Several months later a situation arose that hurt star command team Lightyear, commander Nebula and seventy other Rangers were considered killed in the line of duty the commander that took over the first time Nebula was thought dead came back and since they were used to him they easily took their orders from him it wasn't the same as Nebula but at least they knew the guy that was commanding them

"what does the situation look like right now guys?"

"well the station is functioning well and the president has security around her at all times so we're good for now"

"good but she does have that meeting in three days I want security increased by twenty percent on the day of the meeting we can't afford any more losses"

"understood"

while the new commander was getting things in order the Rangers that were believed to be dead were trying to get out of their current predicament but having trouble doing so

"Buzz do you have the cuffs yet?"

"sorry commander but the placement of the cuffs is making it a bit difficult to get them unlocked"

"Ranger Nova what about you?"

"they obviously know about Tangians these cuffs nullify my powers"

"and they also know about my people as well since I can't break these cuffs"

"what about the last member of team Lightyear?"

"oh you mean the talking head, well if I had my body I might have been able to do something but since I don't I can't do a thing"

"well we're just going to have to keep trying to escape who knows what kind of plot Zurg has up his sleeve"

several hours later everyone hears a welcome phrase

"got it"

and so once Buzz Lightyear was freed he worked on freeing the others and soon everyone was free but they soon realized that they had another problem they didn't know where they were or where they could get transport for over seventy people plus they also needed to fix XR

"so basically we're still stuck aren't we?"

"yes we are"

well while they were searching for a ride home the main group was at the senate building having tightened security for the meeting

"is everyone ready for this?"

"not really but we're just going to have to do our best"

as it turned out well the added security was needed since some gargantuan assassins tried to kill the president but since Lightyear was considered dead well they not only failed but Buzz was not framed for the attempt

"nice try but you can't get anyone to assassinate the president for real or frame this guy for the assassination since Buzz Lightyear is dead"

"get these guys out of here"

several days later the team that was  _trying_  to get home actually made decent progress they found out that they were on trade world and so they started looking for a place that would carry over seventy people at once with little to no questions asked

"have any of you found anything yet?"

"sorry commander but we've been stalled, while we're no longer wearing our uniforms asking to take a group of over seventy people at once to the galactic alliance headquarters is like asking to be killed"

"keep trying"

suddenly XR who had long gotten over calling Nebula pops had an idea

"hey commander what if you disassemble me and tell them that you guys are in the scrap selling business and all of you need to get to the galactic alliance headquarters to see if anyone there needs scrap metal of course the rest of you will also need to carry bags of metal but other than that I think it would work"

"that's actually not a bad idea XR let's do it"

and so that's exactly what they do and it actually does work because of the fact that there had recently been reports that capitol planet was in need of people who sold any type of metal to help repair some damage that Zurg had caused recently

"looks like you guys have plenty of metal that we can use"

"that we do madam president but there's something else you should be made aware of"

"and what is that good sir?"

"well we aren't normal…"

Nebula stops mid sentence and the lunges toward the president knocking her down in time to avoid getting hit by laser fire which makes the active and non active Rangers go into action Buzz actually helped Nebula up and then holds him while Nebula uses his leg laser even though he did have a wrist laser that was fully functional

"Buzz I think it's time that you also join in on the action and get your team in an organized assault on the hornets, I'll use the wrist laser"

"yes sir, come on team you heard the commander lets do formation beta 9"

"what about XR we need him for the formation to be complete"

"we're going to have to improvise for now since we don't exactly have the time to rebuild him"

one of the Rangers that was closer to XR's bag spoke up

"you guys get started on the formations if people will cover me I'll get XR up and running again"

and so while Rangers covered the Ranger repairing XR and team Lightyear doing formations to fight the enemy the Ranger that offered to repair XR finished the job and XR immediately went into battle mode and got over to where Buzz and the rest of his team were at the moment and then they went into another battle formation. Several hours later they were finished with battle but all Rangers without the suit and the Rangers that were always near the president had bumps, bruises, cuts and were basically dirty, tired and had injuries incurred from the fight

"ok the Rangers that protected me and the others that were thought dead and thus didn't have their suits are to get medical attention I will know if you don't because I am calling the hospital in a few hours and if I find out that you never seeked medical attention you'll be suspended for several weeks"

with that all Rangers that were hurt went to the hospital and the Rangers that protected the president got treatment for mild burns and were put on medical leave for the next three days but the Rangers without the suits had more serious injuries and needed to be in the hospital for a few days and then they were on medical leave for three more weeks but finally every missing Ranger was back on duty and just in time too Zurg made his biggest attack on star command two days after everyone was back on duty

"ok men Zurg's decided to attack us again I want a red alert now and all Rangers and LGM's are to get to the shuttles"

with that order the red alert sounds and all Rangers get to the shuttles some having more than two teams on them and team Lightyear's ship actually had five teams since there wasn't enough shuttles to take care of them all plus Nebula and the temp commander was also on Lightyear's ship

"what's the plan commander?"

"we hit him hard and fast, all ships the plan is hard and fast if something happens I want you to fall back to a safe position so that you can still guard star command but you're not putting yourself at risk"

well several Rangers had to get to the launch tubes to help with the fight not to mention the fact that with the shuttles over crowded it was just an overall good idea to have some people out in space so that there was more maneuverability with the shuttles

"we're taking Zurg down and we're taking him down now"

and so several days later they actually manage to defeat Zurg and Warp Buzz's ex-partner. Several years later team Lightyear was forced into retirement due to the fact that Nova had to finally leave star command to rule her people but at least she was more accepting of Rangers being on her planet and her people wanting to become Rangers plus many years after she became a queen and a wife her eldest son wanted to join star command and having been a Ranger herself all those years ago she allowed him on the condition that when he had off he would come visit her, Buzz and XR were killed and atomized respectfully when team Lightyear was forced into retirement and Booster actually did become commander of star command after commander Nebula retired until he himself decided he was too old to continue and retired to his home planet himself but never forgetting what he used to be


End file.
